


Cloud

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Inktober 2017, M/M, Past James Bond/Vesper Lynd, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: El cielo le hace pensar en muerte.





	Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Fic super corto para el numero 19 del Inktober del año pasado, tal vez lo pueda terminar para este año y antes del inktober en unos pocos meses más.
> 
> El fic trata un poco con Bond y sus traumas y la verdad no es muy gráfico pero igual quería advertir que trata con ptsd.

Es un día hermoso afuera. El aire inusualmente limpio de Londres hace que Bond dude sobre si está soñando o si en verdad está despierto, (pero el dolor punzante en su pecho de cuando le dispararon hace dos semanas en Taiwán le asegura su lucidez). El clima es cálido, pero no sofocante, Bond no quiere ser una de esas personas que se detienen a pensar en el clima a menudo, pero la calidad del sol sobre sus pómulos lo confortan de una forma instintiva en el sentido en que sabe que no se está ahogando.

A su alrededor, puede escuchar la vida de la ciudad. Música desde las tiendas, gritos de niños, conversaciones animadas que pierden el sentido en la cacofonía de sonidos en las calles. Los autos, motocicletas en la carretera, los puestos de comida en cada esquina.

En el cielo las nubes le hacen pensar en muerte.

 _"¿Qué puedes ver, Bond?"_ La pregunta resuena en su cabeza, con la voz de cada psiquiatra que alguna vez ha intentado psicoanalizarlo y extrañamente sonando como Q y M al mismo tiempo.

Hay una nube sin forma, pequeña y alejada del resto, expuesta. A Bond le recuerda a una mancha de sangre en el piso, incriminatoria, sucia.

El cielo se ve azul y vasto e interminable, como las aguas en donde murió Vesper y una parte de él con ella.

Hay una nube que le hace pensar en un arma, otra como un cuchillo. Bond distinguiría la forma de las armas en cualquier parte.

A medida que las nubes pierden su forma y se acercan entre ellas, Bond imagina fuego. Fuego y humo y destrucción. Su pecho se aprieta, su respiración se acelera. El agente sostiene su pecho y siente la reconfortante forma de su pistola de mano al lado izquierdo de su corazón.

No es suficiente.

Su respiración se acelera aún más y en lo más profundo, puede oír el eco del latido de su corazón alrededor de todo su cuerpo. El sonido incesante de la ciudad lo oprime, todo huele a sangre y carne.

Entonces, Bond siente una mano delgada sosteniendo su brazo. La sensación inadvertida hace que el agente de un salto. A su lado, Q lo observa con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

—¿Pasa algo, 007? —pregunta el moreno, con grandes ojos azules buscando signos de problemas en su rostro. Bond no responde al principio, su cuerpo tenso y sus reacciones lentas.

—No pasa nada —miente el agente, acercando el cuerpo delgado de su manejador al suyo. Respirando profundamente y permitiendo que el calor del joven derrita el frío de su cuerpo entumecido.

El aire huele a sangre y muerte. En el cielo, las nubes se tiñen de rojo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
